best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"An Everlasting Love" by Andy Gibb
"An Everlasting Love" is a song performed by Andy Gibb as the second single from his album Shadow Dancing, and written by his older brother Barry Gibb, of the Bee Gees. The song was a hit on the charts, peaking at #5 on the Hot 100 on 23 September 1978 and #10 in the UK. "An Everlasting Love" was Gibb's only Top 10 in the United Kingdom. It later became a Gold record. It was his fourth of five hits to do so. Its B-side "Flowing Rivers" was the title song of his first album. Information "An Everlasting Love" was written by Barry Gibb for Andy, who also produced it along with Albhy Galuten and Karl Richardson. Barry Gibb arranged the orchestra and provided falsetto vocals on the chorus. Andy Gibb's headstone at Forest Lawn Memorial Park in Hollywood Hills, California reads Andy Gibb / March 5, 1958 - March 10, 1988 / "An Everlasting Love". Lyrics I've been here all your life Watching your crying game You were the heaven in my lonely world And he was your sun and your rain I was losing you before I ever held you tight Before you ever hold me in your arms And I won't make you blue And maybe an everlasting love will do I've got an everlasting love So tall, so wide, so high Above the rumble of thunder down below It's your love I need It's the only show And it's you on an everlasting dream Can take us anywhere Are the tears of yesterday We killed the pain We blew away the memories of the tears we cried And an everlasting love will never die Take me out of the cold, give me what I've waited for If it's the pleasure of taking my heart that you need Then it only makes me love you more I was yours before the stars were born And you were mine I could have saved you all the pain you knew And I won't make you cry And maybe an everlasting love can try I've got an everlasting love So tall, so wide, so high Above the rumble of thunder down below It's your love I need It's the only show And it's you on an everlasting dream Can take us anywhere Are the tears of yesterday We killed the pain We blew away the memories of the tears we cried And an everlasting love will never die Why It Rocks # The song is very catchy. # When listening to the song, it feels like it never ends. # It has beautiful lyrics. Track Listing # "An Everlasting Love" (Barry Gibb) - 4:06 # "Flowing Rivers" (Andy Gibb) - 3:37 UK # "An Everlasting Love" - 4:06 # "I Just Want to Be Your Everything" - 3:45 # "(Love Is) Thicker Than Water" - 4:15 France # "An Everlasting Love" - 4:06 # "(Love Is) Thicker Than Water" - 4:15 Chart Performance Weekly Singles Charts Year-end Charts Certifications * RIAA: Gold Videos Andy Gibb An Everlasting Love|The song. Video courtesy of Chaivut Ukosakul. External Links Category:1970s Category:Disco Category:Andy Gibb